I Can't Be Perfect
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Not everyone can be perfect but that's what everyone expect from Hermione.and she can't take it anymore what shall she do? read and find out.FEATURES THE SONG FROM SIMPLE PLAN:PERFECT PLZ R


**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MY BRAIN CANOT REACH THE CAPACITY TO MAKE THE WORLD J.K ROWLING MADE AND I DO NOT RECEIVE ANY MONEY FOR THIS STORY.**

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" I yelled

"You ungrateful brat all things I did for you and you still act like a whiny baby" my father sneered

"Dad, I always try to make you proud but everything I do is wrong" I said tears in my eyes

"_slap_ how _hit_dare _swing_you _hit_talk _kick _to _punch_me _punch_ like_ kick_ that" he said kicking, punching, and doing whatever to me because he knew that I wouldn't do anything…. He was right I only whimpered

_**Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along**_

I walked up to my room and locked it. I knew what I had to do. I took the knife from my drawer and my eyes glazed over not seeing but knowing what I was going to do. I raised the knife and slowly slit my wrist then I took a bowl and let my blood drip. Then I started slicing my self but while I was doing that, I also allowed my self to dwell in the land of memories.

_SLASH_

I was six when it started…the abuse….the pain and suffering from my father….my mother died a week before it started. After every beating, I convinced myself that if I was a perfect child than my father would love me just like when I was five. I remembered our latest fight.

_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that**_

_**I'm alright  
And you can't change me**_

_------------------------------Flashback-------------------_

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I whimpered

"Shut up you son of a bitch….i never even wanted you… you were a mistake" my father said

"No" I whispered tears in my eyes

"Yes, we never planned you… you. were. a. mistake." my father emphasized those last words

"That's. a .lie." I yelled in disbelief

"No. its. Not" my father yelled back

"What have I ever done to you…? I only have been the best…. I only tried to make you proud… when I became a witch you did not even approve…. you hated me even more…. I always looked up to you dad...what can I do to make you proud please" I said, sobbing, I fell to my knees

"You can die than I'll be proud," my father said before leaving

I sat there. Shock. Then I left planning my death.

_------------------End of flashback--------------------------_

'_**Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**_

SLASH. After what have happened, I can't try anymore. After all these years, I finally realized that I couldn't make my father proud he just wants me dead.

SLASH. So be it

_**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore**_

But I know that he won't miss me…once he loved me….i remember he told me that when I started to talk at the age of 10 month he was so proud….i know he used to love me. However, when my mom died he was so grief stricken that he abused me. I know that nothing can change that rip that is between us can never be healed.

_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright**_

When I felt my self get dizzy I took the bowl that had my blood and wrote: **I'm sorry, Dad, that I can't be perfect I'm sorry**

With my last breath, I said, "don't worry mum I'll join you soon"

'_**Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect **_

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Now to some this story I have told is not sad at all but no this that I have told was my lonely life and my father who didn't realize that he had the perfect child. But no to my father I was anything but perfect.

_**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**_

My name? You ask it may come to a shock but my name is Hermione Jane Granger and this is my suicidal story.

'_**Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**_

**A/n: plz leave a review plz**


End file.
